doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
The God Complex
|ant = The Girl Who Waited |sig = Closing Time }} The God Complex (El complejo de Dios) es el undécimo episodio de la sexta temporada moderna de Doctor Who. Supone la salida de Amy Pond y Rory Williams como compañeros regulares después de que el Doctor decidiera que era mejor que pararan de viajar para que siguieran vivos. Sinopsis El Doctor, Amy y Rory investigan un hotel terrorífico donde el número de negocios es bajo, pero el número de fallecidos es alto, donde un poderoso monstruo acecha por los pasillos y las habitaciones sostienen pesadillas de ángeles, monos y payasos espeluznantes. ¿Quién o qué les ha traído hasta este lugar? ¿Podrá el Doctor resolver el misterio antes de que los residentes lo averigüen por las malas? Argumento Una joven policia, Lucy Hayward, vaga por los pasillos de lo que parece ser un hotel de la Tierra de 1980. Cada habitación contiene la manifestación de un miedo, y cada persona que llega al hotel encuentra su habitación, después de eso, las personas empiezan a "alabarlo". Lucy es la última de sus compañeros. La habitación de Lucy contiene un gigante gorila que una vez vió en un libro cuando era pequeña; gritando, ella corrió fuera de la habitación. En algún lugar del hotel, una criatura despertó. Mientras Lucy continúa escribiendo sobre su miedo, ella empieza a "alabarle", y permanece en paz mientras invita a la criatura a asesinarle. Tiempo después, la TARDIS aterriza en el mismo hotel, una vez más la TARDIS lleva al Doctor a un lugar distinto del cuál quiere ir, el cuál es en este caso el planeta Ravenscala. El Undécimo Doctor queda fascinado por su entorno, ya que informa a Amy y a Rory, que el lugar no es en realidad un hotel, aunque alguien lo ha hecho parecerse a un hotel. Encuentran imágenes de varias personas y aliens, cada uno con sus nombres y temores. De repente se encuentran con 2 humanos — Rita, una enfermer, Howie, un nerd de las computadoras — y Gibbis, un alien cobarde del planeta Tivoli. Reparto * El Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill * Amelia Pond - Caitlin Blackwood * Lucy Hayward - Sarah Quintrell * Rita - Amara Karan * Howie Spragg - Dimitri Leonidas * Joe Buchanan - Daniel Pirrie * Gibbis - David Walliams * Profesor de educación física - Dafydd Emyr * Minotauro - Spencer Wilding * Padre de Rita - Rashid Karapiet * Gorila - Roger Ennals Equipo Se añadirá... Referencias Referencias culturales reales *Joe canta: "Aquí viene la vela para iluminar tu cama, aquí viene el hacha a cortarte la cabeza." Esto es una rima infantil centenaria de Oranges and Lemons. *Una de las chicas de la habitación de Howie menciona a los Klingons. *El aspecto de un hotel de los 80 es similar a la de El resplandor. *Una prisión que cambia de forma y despoja a sus habitantes de sus vidas es algo similar a la del Cubo. *El Doctor corretea por los pasillos y las puertas movedizas del hotel, que recuerdan a las escenas de persecución de los dibujos animados de Scooby-Doo. *Un laberinto en cambio constante, con un minutauro dentro, es un homenaje a la novela experimental The house of leaves. *La habitación en la que el Doctor habla con el Minotauro se llama "El Spa Pasiphaë". Según la mitología griega, Pasiphaë había dado a luz a un Minotauro después de enamorarse de un toro. *Se oye el rugido de Godzilla. Alimentos y bebidas *Al Doctor parece gustarle ahora las manzanas (TV: En el último momento). El Doctor *El Doctor dice que llevó a Amy hasta la muerte, que siempre pasaba esto. Es una referencia a cómo se iban sus compañeros siempre contra su voluntad. Personajes *El número de la habitación de Amy era 7, la cual es una referencia a la edad que tenía cuando conoció al Doctor. *El número de la habitación del Doctor es 11, una referencia al estar en su undécima encarnación. *El Doctor dice que tiene doctorado en medicina y en la elaboración de quesos. *El Doctor llama "narigudo" a Rory, una referencia a su nariz, similar a cuando se refirió a él como "La Nariz" (TV: El astronauta imposible). Especies *El Minotauro es un primo lejano de los Nimon. *Un Sontaran, un Siluriano, un Tritovore, un Hoix, un Gato y un Judoon aparencen en fotos. *Una de las fotos dice que el miedo de Lady Silver-Tear eran los Daleks. *Los Ángeles Llorosos son el mayor temor de Gibbis, y Amy menciona haberse encontrado con ellos. Gibbis especula que la habitación de los Ángeles Llorosos podría no haber sido para ella. Notas *En el momento de la elaboración del guión, Lucy Hayward tenía el nombre de "Lucy Miller" (CON: Heartbreak hotel), pero se cambió con el fin de evitar conflictos con la compañera del Octavo Doctor Lucie Miller. *Rita se convierte en la última de una línea de personajes invitados a convertirse en compañeros del Doctor, sólo para morir poco tiempo después. *David Walliams interpretó previamente a Quincy Flowers y a Ned Cotton en AUDIO: Phantasmagoria. *El Doctor teme, o bien que Amy y Rory sean asesinados, o bien tenerlos que ver morir. Estos temas también fueron colocados en'' Los vampiros de Venecia '' y en Reunión escolar, respectivamente. Ambos escritos por Toby Whithouse. *El número de la habitación del Doctor es 11, una referencia al hecho de que Matt Smith es el Undécimo Doctor y a que esta historia es la undécima de la temporada de 2011. Se produjo una referencia similar en el undécimo episodio de la quinta temporada (TV: El inquilino). Rumores *La habitación de Amelia es la habitación del Doctor. Falso. Este mito se origina de numerosos comentarios e interpretaciones del episodio, sin embargo, se distingue claramente que la puerta no es la número 11, y el cartel de no molestar está ausente en su pomo. *El payaso que se vislumbra en una de las habitaciones es el Doctor maquillado. Falso. Este mito proviene de la discusión online del trailer de la temporada que incluyó una breve visión del payaso, que se parecía relativamente al Doctor durante su aparición fugaz. Un mito relacionado es que el payaso era interpretado por David Walliams. Lugares del rodaje *Hotel Seabank, Porthcawl (Vestíbulo, Bar, Escalera) *Estudios Upper Boat (Pasillos, Habitaciones) Errores de producción *Cuando el grupo sube por las escaleras, se puede ver el borde de la TARDIS. *Cuando el Doctor y sus amigos entran en la habitación de los muñecos de ventrílocuo, se puede ver un micrófono en el espejo que está detrás de la barra. *El Doctor dice que las ventanas tienen paredes al otro lado, pero muchos tienen el refleko del sol sobre ellos. *Cuando el Minotauro irrumpe en la habitación de Amelia, Rory literalmente desaparece. Se le ve cerrando la puerta cuando cambia de plano y se desvanece. SUponiendo que queda inconsciente, tendría que estar físicamente conectado a la puerta de alguna manera para no cerrarla cuando se cae al suelo. *Lucy Hayward abre la puerta de la habitación 214, la cual cambia a la 215, y luego a la 214 de nuevo. Continuidad *Se puede oír el sonido característico de la Campana del Claustro en la habitación del Doctor. *Esta no es la primera vez que el Doctor ha hecho que uno de sus compañeros pierda la fe en él para salvarlos. El Doctor devastó emocionalmente a Ace marcándole, entre otras cosas, un "trauma emocional" durante su pelea con Fenric. Esto era necesario para que dejara de creer en él por un momento, permitiendo que el Antiguo derrotar a Fenric (TV: The Curse of Fenric). *Se volvió a ver un cubo de Rubik. El Doctor lo tiró en TV: Terrores nocturnos al hablar con George. *Amy ya se ha encontrado antes con Ángeles Llorosos (TV: El tiempo de los ángeles / Carne y piedra, PROSA: Touched by an angel). *Las últimas palabras del Minotauro eran una declaración profética sobre un viajero antiguo, similar a las últimas palabras del Rostro de Boe (TV: Atasco). También anunció la muerte del Doctor (TV: El astronauta imposible). *En AUDIO:'' The holy terror, el Sexto Doctor visita un mundo similar diseñado para encarcelar a un individuo, es decir, Eugene Tacitus. *El Tercer Doctor ya había hecho de ver las imágenes de aquello a lo que él más temía debido a la Máquina Keller del Amo (TV: ''The Mind of Evil). En este caso, vio imágenes de muchos de sus enemigos, así como un mundo consumido por el fuego y aparentemente presenciado recientemente (TV: Inferno). *El Doctor dice que el Minotauro es hermoso la primera vez que lo ve. El Décimo Doctor hizo este comentario sobre un Haemovariforme de longitud de onda Lupina y un Droide de repararación (TV: Tooth and Claw, The Girl in the Fireplace). Amy dice exactamente lo mismo más tarde, cuando el Minotauro comienza a tomar el control de su mente. *El Segundo Doctor se encontró con un minotauro de mentira (TV: The robber mind), y el Tercer Doctor encontró uno de verdad, el cual era un humano transformado (TV: The monster time). *El Doctor le dijo a Amy al final de TV: The Eleventh Hour que era un "loco con una caja" y que la comprensión de esto podría salvarle algún día la vida. A continuación, utiliza estas palabras exactas para salvarla del Minotauro. *Esta no es la primera vez que el Doctor le ha ofrecido compañía a una estudiante de medicina que le ha impresionado al ser sensata e inteligente en una crisis (TV: Smith and Jones). *Una de las habitaciones contiene lo que parece ser un profesor de educación física enfadado. Rory menciona haber tenido un profesor de educación física sádico (TV: The Doctor's Wife). *El Séptimo Doctor ya ha usado su fe en sus compañeros para repeler un ataque de Haemovores; como el undécimo no sucumbió al temor de su habitación, no se sabe si esta es la fe de la que el Minotauro se habría alimentado (TV: The Curse of Fenric). de:The God Complex en:The God Complex (TV story) ru:Комплекс Бога Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 6 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios de 2011 Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios con Ángeles Llorosos Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en la Tierra Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 2011 Categoría:Arco de las grietas